Stéfano, el nuevo amor
by cuadrado de la muerte
Summary: .


Otro día mas transcurría en el circo de los hermanos Juárez, un día muy especial porque fue la primera vez que se había llenado y gente se había quedado afuera por la demanda de entradas.

Tersa, hermosa como siempre, con su pelo rojizo, hizo su espectáculo y recibió los aplausos correspondientes, sintiéndome así orgulloso de que sea la chica que me hizo hombre por primera vez. Esto empezó a ocurrir casi todos los fines de semana y cada vez que la veía más orgulloso me ponía.

Una tarde antes de comenzar el espectáculo una nueva integrante se unía a nuestro grupo, ella era realmente atractiva, su pelo color castaño, sus ojos color café, contando con una altura muy linda para una mujer, llamó la atención de todos.

Entre más la miraba, mas caía en su belleza. Rápidamente dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me acerqué.

-Hola, soy Stefano. ¿Tu nombre es?

-Un gusto, soy Milena. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-Mm no creo, nunca había escuchado un nombre tan hermoso.

Contestándome positivamente con la cabeza, mirando para otro lado, se alejó y se acercó a mi compañero Camilo.

Medio enojado por la situación traté de hacerme el desinteresado y me fui con quien era verdaderamente mi chica.

Pasado unos días empecé a notar un acercamiento entre ellos, lo cual me molestaba mucho, pero siempre me hacia el indiferente por la presencia de Tersa y en este tiempo me había hecho un muy buen amigo de Camilo.

Sin esperar más, al primer momento que lo tuve solo, me acerque y le pregunte:

-Ey, Camilo. ¿y? ¿viste a la chica nueva? ¿sabés qué va a hacer acá?

-Es la que va a presentar el espectáculo, ya he estado hablando con ella, es una mujer muy linda ¿No pensás lo mismo?

Haciéndome el desinteresado conteste:

-Sí, no sé, puede ser, no me he fijado mucho en eso. ¿Piensas hacer algo con ella?

Pregunte intrigado.

-Ya le he propuesto algo, pero me dijo que lo pensaría- contestó Camilo.

En ese mismo momento, se apareció Milena, se acerco saludando y dijo:

-Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo acá lejos de todos?

Al unísono contestamos:

-Hablando del espectáculo. Nada importante.

Camilo se aleja de la situación y quedamos ella y yo.

Disimuladamente me acercaba hasta que su cara quede cerca de la mía. Nos mirábamos fijamente pero no por mucho tiempo por que su mirada era tan fuerte que no podía mantenérsela. Vergonzosamente la abrase sin ningún motivo alguno y la besé.

Desde ese momento notó mi interés en ella. Y para no complicar las cosas se alejó de mí. Era distinto a los sentimientos que había tenido con Tersa. Sentimientos de deseo y placer, y como si fuera poco era mayor que yo, en cambio Milena, tenía solo un año más.

Pensando y analizando lo que había sucedido entendí que por primera vez me había enamorado.

Pasado un tiempo del beso, Milena había establecido una relación con Camilo. Yo por otro lado no me había podido centrar en lo que teníamos con Tersa. Ella ya un poco harta de mí, notó que algo sucedía y cada vez que se daba la posibilidad me lo preguntaba y yo se lo negaba.

Camilo triste un día se me acercó y me confesó:

-Stefano, tengo un gran problema, ¿Podés ayudarme?

-Claro que si amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Siento que la relación que tengo con Milena ya no tiene sentido y por otro lado, como si fuera poco, me confeso que se siente un poco atraída a ti- me dijo, ignorando lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Emocionado pensé: esta es mi oportunidad para poder acercarme a ella, pero antes de mencionar una palabra me dijo:

-Eso no es todo, y no es lo más importante.

Preocupado e intrigado le pregunte:

-¿Y entonces?

-Lo que me sucede es que no he podido olvidar esas noches que pasé con Tersa, nunca una mujer me hizo sentir lo que viví con ella y no creo que nadie lo haga-. Me contestó.

Yo, entre medio de una gran confusión, no supe que hacer. Invadido por la ira y al mismo tiempo ilusionado por lo de Milena, preferí quedarme callado e irme.

Al otro día antes del espectáculo preferí aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y al cruzarme con Camilo, lo tomé del brazo y le dije:

-No puedo enojarme contigo, perdoname. No puedo culparte por eso, yo también estoy en una situación muy confusa y no puedo ocultarla más.

-Yo te tendría que pedir perdón, no vos a mí.- contesto Camilo, e intrigado preguntó:-¿Qué es lo que no puedes ocultar?

-No puedo mas, la entrada al circo de una nueva chica me cambió, una chica que me nubló el pensamiento, una chica que me mantiene pendiente de todo lo que hace, una chica que a partir de un beso me hizo sentir algo que nunca sentí. Tantas cosas estando cerca de ella, pero al poco tiempo la tuve tan lejos porque estaría en una relación con un amigo. Su nombre es: Milena.

Camilo sin aliento, se quedó mirándome sorprendido, hasta que desde atrás escuchamos el grito de una mujer. Sin esperar mucho volteé y mire a la persona que había gritado.

Era Tersa, furiosa como nunca la había visto se acerco hasta mí y me golpeó. No supe que decirle. Ella me gritaba y me gritaba pero yo no escuchaba.

Camilo al ver esta situación, y al ver que el espectáculo estaba apunto de comenzar se llevo a Tersa lejos de mí.

Todo empieza.

Milena presenta a los integrantes del circo y comienza el espectáculo.

Era el turno de Tersa, como siempre ella empezó trepando el mástil que sostiene la carpa del circo poniéndose en la hamaca. En ese momento antes de que yo comience a tocar el saxo empezó a columpiarse lentamente. Clavó sus ojos húmedos en mí, me negó con la cabeza y todo fue silencio.

Ya no se oía el ruido del columpio, no se oía el reiterado ruido de la armónica.

Todo había terminado.

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Me quedé sin habla. Mire para todos lados y no supe que hacer más que acercarme a ella, pedirle perdón al oído y besarla.


End file.
